K: Shards of Memory
by hotaru-no-sakura
Summary: "That girl..." " The Orenji-akuma? What about her Anna?" " Her aura is so unique and familiar..." . In which a girl finds herself in the world of kings and discovers who she really is and why shes important. Rated T for mostly cursing. Pairings Undecided. Note: The story will actually have some humor and maybe some angst but angst may come later.
1. Character Info: Shizuka Moesashi

**Character Info OC: Shizuka Moesashi**

Name: Moesashi Shizuka

Name meaning: Quiet Ember

Current age: 19

Hair color: Auburn with a tint of red and orange

Eye color: Eyes can change into four colors:

Red: Anger, pumped, brawling mood, a bit eccentric

Blue: Calm, sensitive, sleepy

Orange: Normal eye color, curious

Silver or black: Moody, hurt, sad, crazy out of emotions

Skin color: Pale

School: Tenkaku College

* * *

Clothing description:

School uniform: Red and orange blouse with a white uniform coat (A/N: sorry dunno what it's called) with the school emblem stitched on to a pocket. Shizuka also wears a white knee length skirt with black stitches on the hem, along with thigh high black socks and white loafers.

Casual clothes: Black or white skinny jeans/shorts with a red tank top and white hoodie. She also has throwing knives strapped to her thighs and one pistol hidden in her hoodie.

Weapons: Hand-to-Hand combat, throwing knives, and a medium-sized axe with a red and black handle.

* * *

Family members

Blood Relatives

Mother: Chiharu Moesashi. Status: Deceased

Father: Eiji Moesashi. Status: Deceased

Brother: Shoyu Moesashi Status: Unknown for now….. 0_0

Adoptive relatives:

Grandfather: Muramoto Aegis. Status: Alive

Grandmother: Koyuki Aegis. Status: Alive

* * *

Likes: Sweets, weaponry, brawling, history, anything cute

Dislikes: Pervs, Arrogant people, surprise blackouts, spiders

Interesting Facts: She is clueless about love, has an obsession with sweets, and is a closet fujoshi like a certain someone… *COUGHSERICOUGH* Seri:(-_-)"

* * *

Life details: Shizuka was 6 years old when her parents were brutally murdered in a gang war. After the war Shizuka met up with her brother afraid. Police officers, and the ambulance came to pick up Shizuka and Shoyu. They were sent separately to different orphanages, an all-girls one and an all-boys one. Shizuka soon found out that the orphanage was secretly torture place for kids. She tried to run away with her friends but was caught. After all that Shizuka was punished, however the next day she woke up in a different bed in a different house. It turns out she was adopted by her father's professor as well as her brother. They lived peacefully as Shizuka found out her powers and learned how to control them now knowing she was a strain. However Shoyu had to move to Shizume City in order to fulfill his tasks and go to work. Saddened by his absence, They moved to Shizume Cityalong with him and 2 years passed to the current time…

A/N: So how do you like Shizuka? Please tell me what you think of her and btw she is NOT a Mary-sue because I took the test and she passed it, yay!:3

Anyways please do say what you think, Arigato.

~Ciao~


	2. 1:Meeting

**Meh:** Hi and thanks for reading this story very much *Bows*

* * *

**Yata:** Let's just get this over with

**Meh:** Aww Yata-chan don't be such a meanie~ *pouts and pokes his cheek*

**Shizuka:** Pffftt… HAHAHA!

**Yata:** HAH!?*glare* Tch. Anyways K does not belong to hotaru-no-sakura, it belongs to Gora and Gohands.

* * *

Meh: I also own my OC's. So, Please enjoy! :3 (Btw in the _italics _mean thinking or something on paper. Excluding the first paragraph. )

"_Oka-san! Otou-san! Nii-san! Where are you!?" A little girl cried out frantically. She looked around for somebody, anybody to help her. When no one was found she ran as quickly as possible to her little town or what was left of it after the incident. "Gyahhh!" She shrieked dropping to the ground. The once so happy joyful town automatically transformed into a dead battlefield. Dead bodies were scattered everywhere, some were either dead or half-dead. Everything right now seemed to be stained with red. "N-no..No.. This can't be happening now.." The little girl whispered still shocked at the frightening sight. Tears gathered in her eyes as she called for her family once more. " –tou-san! Oka-san! Nii-san! Please be alive! Please come out!" When no response was heard it all came down. Anger, frustration, and sadness mixed all together in salty, wet drops that came down hard as the rain did. "Nooo!" The little girl cried out dropping to her knees hoping that somewhere out there, they were all alive. That this was all just a bad dream…_

"Nooo!" Shizuka screamed out sitting up. Shizuka felt herself panting and tried to breathe evenly. She looked around to confirm she was at home, in her own room. Once she saw everything as it should be Shizuka let out a sigh of relief and ran a hand through her now sweaty titian colored hair. " Hmm.. Just a nightmare Shizuka, just a nightmare.."

Finally settled down, Shizuka wondered, "What time is it anyway? It should be time to go to school now." As soon as she turned her head and caught sight of the time, her calm demeanor dispersed and was replaced by one of a… well erratic one. " Oh crap! It's 7:30! I'm going to be late!" Shizuka shouted while sprinting( well more like teleported if you saw her) over to the bathroom to freshen up. Shizuka noticed her eye had gone from orange to red and tried to calm down. "Calm down! Calm down! Calm down!" She repeated trying to calm herself but failing to anyways. After Shizuka had gotten dressed, she took a piece of bread and shoved it into her mouth chewing quick but carefully. After she was done eating she shot straight out the door and sprinted to school. "Crap! Crap! Crap!" She repeated over and over again. However her string of curses broke when she bumped into something. Something hard and tall.

"Itai! Watch where the he-"Shizuka stopped herself. She remembered to act elegantly and politely in front of citizens. You see, Shizuka here is the granddaughter of the famous professor, Muramoto Aegis. Being the granddaughter of a wealthy, high-ranking grandfather was not so easy. You were expected to elegantly in front of high-class and low-class citizens. In reality Shizuka could be quite violent and short-tempered sometimes, never wanting to miss out on a good brawl using both her hands and her orange aura. "I mean, gomenasai for bumping into you sir." Shizuka apologized bowing. As she looked up she could see a man in his early 20's or so, with red hair and piercing amber eyes. "Oh it's alright Miss, as long as you're not hurt." A blonde haired man wearing designer glasses spoke up. "Ah no it's alright, but arigato for asking." Shizuka replied. However Shizuka felt a bit uncomfortable when the red haired man began to stare. Soon a cute silver haired girl with maroon eyes stared at her through a red marble. "Anna-chan it's not polite to stare and King I think you're scaring her" A man carrying a camera piped up. "No it's alright." The man with designer glasses tapped Shizuka's shoulder and asked me "Isn't school starting? I think you should probably go now." Shizuka took one glance at her watch and sprinted off shouting something that sounded like, "Shit! Arigato!" And "I'm going to be late for homeroom!" .

The men sweatdropped a bit before something caught the red haired man's attention. "Oh King, what is that?" "Her ID" he grunted out. "Oh we can go look for her later and give it to her Mikoto." The blonde man suggested. "Hn" Mikoto grunted in approval. As he put the ID in his pocket, Anna mumbled something. "Her aura.. It's so familiar.." Anna mumbled again. He looked at her for a moment then turned his attention in front of him with a slightly confused face, as if trying to process what Anna had just said through his mind.

* * *

**~Tenkaku college, Shizuka's POV~**

I sprinted up to my classroom hearing some of my classmates being called for attendance. "Kohaku Kotetsu!" "Here!" 'Come on just a few more steps' I thought. I snuck into the classroom and quietly sat down on my seat. As I sat down, I could hear whispering and murmuring.

" Shizuka-san's here!" "Wow, I thought she was actually going to be late but she made it…" "As expected from Shizuka-senpai". "Shizuka Moesashi!" "Present!" I called out and raised my hand. raised his eyebrow suspiciously but returned to checking attendance. I let out a sigh of relief as he called other students. "Psst! Shi-chan!" A blonde-haired girl whispered out loudly. I turned my head and replied "Oh ohayo Kagu-chan." "Why were you almost late? Were you out on a date? Oooh, who was it? Did you have fun? Did you ki-" Kagu went on until I put my finger to my lips signaling to be quiet. "Oh sorry" Kagu replied embaressed but grinning. "It's alright Kagu-chan."

She started to reply but was stopped by Mr. Akagawa. "Would you care to discuss what you were talking about, Ms. Moesashi, Ms. Kotetsu?" We looked at each other and pretended to shrug our shoulders and not care, failing when a grin crept up our faces. Mr. Akagawa couldn't help smiling at our silliness and let us off with a warning. When he turned around Kagu passed me a note. _'Tell me later at lunch on the roof ok? :3'. _I nodded and folded the note neatly placing it in my pocket.

* * *

**~Lunchtime~**

I proceeded to walk up the stairs to the roof thinking about the incident. _'King? What did that man mean by King?_' I thought while opening the door to the rooftop. As I walked to the bench I was greeted by HI's, Hello's, and Yo's. I replied with a simple Hi and lay down on the bench seat. "Soooo..." Kagu spoke up. "Soooo what?" I questioned closing my eyes gently. "Oh come on! You're so forgetful sometimes! You HAVE TO tell me what happened this morning!" Kagu pleaded emphasizing on "have to". " Yea Ka-chan~. Tell us what happened~." A boy spoke up. I sighed and opened one eye, " How many times do I have to tell you. Don't call me Ka-chan." "Why not? You call me Ko-kun."Kohaku asked. "Because it makes me feel like some kind of Mother." "You are like one thou- Itai!" He said cutting off when I punched his head lightly. "Urusai you idiot." I said returning to lying down on the bench. Kohaku rubbed his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Matte! Tell me what happened! I'm dying to know! PLEASE!" Kagu got on her knees and begged. "Hahahaaha!" Kohaku and I laughed. "All right, I'll tell you." They leaned in closer to listen better. "I woke up late and I rushed out the door when I bumped into this guy." "Ooh. Go on." Kagu said clearly interested. Kohaku and I sweatdropped but I continued the story anyway. " After apologizing the guy and this cute Lolita girl stared at me. It was a bit intimidating but sort of weird."

"Hmmm. What did he look like?" Kuni and Kagu asked in unison. Ahh the qualities of being a twin. I chuckled when they growled at each other before waiting for me to continue. "Well, he had red hair and these amber eyes. Plus he seemed sort of familiar for some reason." Kagu jumped up suprising us and said, "Ooh! Maybe he's a past boyfriend you never knew about because you lost your memory from a potion and you came here never knowing he was your boyfriend and he's searching for you know and-" Kagu cut off when Kohaku slapped a hand over her mouth, both of us sweatdropping. " You have such an active imagination Kagu." I said as Kohaku released his hand. "Why thank you, I should be the King- I mean Queen of imagination." She said spinning around. "No wonder your role in the gang is to disguise and get info." Kohaku said.

'Hmmm. Kings,Queens…' I thought drifting off to sleep when an idea suddenly struck my head. I shot up and started hitting my head against the table. "Baka, baka, baka! Why am I such a baka!" "O-oi! Ka-chan!" "You might hurt yourself!" The twins managed to stop me from doing that so I wouldn't get a bruise and bleed. "Now… What the hell was that about!?" Kohaku and Kagu shouted. I shushed them so they would be quieter and sat back down on the bench. "I know who he is now..." "Who now?" "That man… is the red king..."

* * *

**Meh:** Hahaha cliffhanger! :3. Oh and sorry, I lied about the angst being later on there actually was some now :P

**Yata and Shizuka:** (-_-)"

**Meh:** Anyways I forgot to tell you that I made a poll on my profile about which pairings I should choose for this story and it would greatly help if you voted .

**Shizuka:** Please R&R and now for.. Responses to Reviews

**Yata:** Hurray?

**Meh:** *sighs*.. so lets get on with it :D

* * *

Maya095: Sorry if it took a awhile, and thank you for saying you want to read it. It means a lot to me.

Tohru15: Aww merci. Je pensais que mon résumé aspiré X3. BTW, je ne Sais pas le français mais je fais ça sur google traduire si vous ne savez pas l'anglais.

: Well I hoped you like this chapter and yes she has an aura color because she is a strain. Hoped that cleared things up

Guest: Thank you for telling me what you thought and I definitely know she is not a Mary-sue because I changed her personality five times and took the quiz 6 times and had her personality checked out by some awesome fanfic authors, so I'm pretty sure. But I'm glad you told me what you thought. And btw reason 1: her eye color changes because shes a strain. Reason 2: I can't tell you or else I would be spoiling probably the most important event in the story. If you don't like my character then I don't recommend that you read the other 50 chapters or so of this story that I will post because my OC's may alter the storyline.


End file.
